Bartending goddess
by facelessgunslinger
Summary: Yoruichi's a bartender, Ichigo's a biker. These two are ment for each other! IchiYoru Don't own Bleach


Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alternate universe Bleach! MAJOR OCCness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't own Bleach... Dammit...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't believe he was here.... seriously...

You see, Ichigo Kurosaki was currently sitting at one of the less-populated bar counters in the second-largest biker-bar in the world; the Frisky Leather Bar, watching his idiot father partying with girls half his age. Said old man talked his only son into coming to the bar the second he woke up on his twenty-first birthday. The bar in question was really a **town **composed of small corner-bars, making one giant bar. Ichigo was clad in relatively normal attire for the occasion, black cowboy-boots, blue-jeans, white button-up shirt, and a leather jacket; making him pretty much invisible.

"Hey handsome, why ain't ya partyin'?"

He looked up to find a woman in _very _revealing clothes, mainly a black and white corset top with a red spade in the middle with metal studs where her nipples were, and a black g-string. He looked down to find thigh-high fishnet stocking covering her legs, he imagined she had some kind of high heels on her feet if he had to guess. The woman herself was a gorgeous woman in every right, heavily-tanned skin and dark violet hair gave her an exotic look; it was the yellow eyes that captivated him however...

He just shook his head with a smile. "Eh, while their poring beer on teenage babes, I'm downin' mine one at a time."

He looked back to see his father doing body shots and shrugged.

She smiled a sultry smile. "Well handsome, while I've got a break, names' Yoruichi. You?"

He smiled back. "Ichigo, nice to meet ya'."

He looked at the spade insignia on her corset. "You like spades?"

She tilted her head with a smile. "Why? You gotta problem with um'?"

He took off the leather jacket and rolled up his sleeve. "Hell no."

She got a face-full of a tribal-styled spade tattoo that covered his entire forearm.

Her grin widened. "Sexy."

Ichigo had lost his virginity five years ago to a cheating bitch named Rukia, so this 'harmless' flirting really didn't bother him all _that_ much... really...

"Man, it's hot out here." she gripped the zipper and pulled it down to the top of the spade in the front of the offending piece of clothing, revealing more than the legal amount of skin.

He decided to let loose a little for the sexy woman in front of him by unbuttoning the first four buttons on his shirt, leaving Yoruichi to admire a firm, sexy chest and the top of a well-defined six-pack..

"Well, thanks stranger." She said still staring.

His grin reached his ears, he could sit here looking at this woman's cleavage _all_ day.

She pulled some money from her fishnets and put it in the cash register before grabbing two beers and walking _around _the bar to sit beside him, and handing him one.

He responded with a look in his eyes that said, 'I can't take this, I'm not that impolite"

She laughed musically. "Consider it a thank you gift from sparing me the usual assholes I get in here every day." She winked.

His frown turned back into a smile. "Bless you woman." He looked down for a second.

"Oh wait, you've already been blessed." He tipped the beer up.

She lifted hers' up with it, chugging a quarter of the beer on the first gulp. This got him thinking what else she could do with that mouth... oh well, play it cool.

"Dammit woman! You're givin' me a hard-on from hell over here!" He laughed at his own idiocy, knowing that probably won't give him a second date.

He obviously didn't know Yoruichi.

Reaching over to him, she quickly unbuttoned his pants and gripped his dick, then froze in surprise. HE WAS A FUCKING HORSE!!! She shook it off quickly and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Then why don't I help you get rid of it?"

She stood up from the bar-stool and gave him a passionate kiss that radiated lust. He was pushing his tongue into her mouth, battling her own with inhuman endurance. He easily stood up without breaking the kiss and wrapped his arms around her to grip both her ass cheeks, messaging them gently. A loud moan was his reward.

"As much as I would love for you to bend me over the bar and be arrested for public indecency, how bout' my place?" She really didn't care either way when he started inserted fingers into her ass, bypassing her g-string.

"Heh, your place it is babe." He smirked.

Still flustered at the erotic touch the young biker administered to her, Yoruichi quickly took his hand and led him to a small portable building behind one of the bars. "For the staff." She answered.

She hurriedly fumbled with her keys, annoying him to the point in which he suddenly kicked open the door and grabbed her hand to lead _her _inside.

It was a simple set-up, a desk for counting the profits of the bar, a fridge for food, and a medium-sized bed with leopard-skin sheets. If he wasn't so preoccupied with the matter at hand, he would of laughed; maybe.

He noticed she had laid down on the bed in a extremely provocative position; sprawled out on the bed, dragging her fingers over her hips and bringing them up to grope her large breasts. He was done watching, walking over to her at a slow pace, knowing she wanted him now, he tore his shirt off with a grunt and was going to undo his pants when Yoruichi took over. She crawled over to the edge of the bed to lay in front of him, she brought her head up to lick the six-pack he gave her the pleasure of seeing while her hands grasped the zipper and pulled the denim material down to his feet for him to step out of them.

'Holy Shit!" Yoruichi was thanking god in heaven for delivering to her this glorious bounty.

The appendage in question was one of the biggest; if not the biggest; dick she had ever seen. She roughly guessed he was about two and a half inches wide, and at least nine inches long, she'd have to remember to properly measure it latter... Taking the massive reproductive organ in her hands, she guided it directly into her mouth with a loud slurp. Ichigo gave a restrained sigh at the infinite amount of pleasure he received from the bartending goddess. She was twisting her tongue around the middle of the shaft and relaxed her throat to deep-throat his dick, almost choking in the process. Her reward was a small moan and his hand griping her hair to message her scalp, helping her relax before the real action started.

The old man had taught him a few things after all.

She could fell his dick twitch in her mouth, a tell-tale sign her was about to cum. She knew she couldn't take the ocean of semen that was going to be released; so at the last possible second, she pulled the dick out of her mouth with a 'POP'. He looked down at her from his daze to see she was covered head-to-toe in the cum he ejaculated, he also noticed she was _smiling_. He watched as she gripped his hips to lick the small amount of milky substance that had gathered on his legs, swallowing it with a grin. He moaned when she brought his testicles into her mouth to suck on the two sacred objects, she was _good._ He felt the pleasure stop for a few moments and look down to see she had discarded almost all her cum-covered clothes except the fishnet stockings and the black high-heeled stilettos.

'I think I'm in love!' He grinned at the way she looked at him, then at her stilettos with a look that clearly said: "Think you can fuck me in these, Horse Dick?" She raised her ass high in the air in front of him, swaying her hips side-to-side to seemingly hypnotize him. He brought his hands up her hips to position his member at her core, then forcefully slam it in with the impact of a freight train.

She screamed as loud as her voice would allow, the pain from it's size almost overwhelming her.

Ichigo stood still as death, waiting for her to get used to the feeling of such a large thing invading her vagina. He waited for at least five minutes for her pain to subside, he could wait all night if her could avoid hurting her. The pain gradually lessened and the pleasure she experienced was mind-numbing. He took notice of her moaning and started thrusting his hips gently in case she wasn't completely over it yet...

"Oh god! More!" He complied as another grin spread across his face.

She screamed again, this time in sheer ecstasy. Moving her hips in rhythm with his, increasing both their sexual gratification to the maximum height. He let go of her hips and grabbed her wrists, pulling them behind her to use them as leverage. The new position was making him go deeper into her, and making her scream louder, practically piercing the air around her. He was getting close to his peek and he could tell she was too.

"Harder! Faster! Deeper! Fuck my pussy!!!" She yelled.

He was pushing the limits of his body, he went as deep as he could, burying his dick down the hilt as she came for him. She gave one more loud scream before falling onto the bed; Ichigo still inside her, and still holding her arms, gave a few more strong thrusts before cuming himself. He collapsed beside a completely cum-soaked Yoruichi, hearing her pant with her tongue out in the open, he was in a similar state. He looked at the clock on the wall absent-mindedly, and felt his eyes widen in surprise.

It was three in the morning, they had been at it for five hours!

He sighed and decided it was time to drag his overly-intoxicated father in from the party. He slowly got up from the bed and walked over to his clothes, it was time to leave his bartending goddess for the night.

"Aw, time ta' to go already, Handsome?" He grinned without turning around.

"Eh, gotta bring the Old Man in before some poor teenage girl gets pregnant."

She laughed at his joke and got up; or rather, tried to and nearly fell over. He ran up and caught her in one arm.

"Gonna make it?" He knew he was too rough, she probably wouldn't walk without a limp for a week or more.

"Yeah, I'll live." She grinned and using his shoulder, pulled herself up to kiss him.

"Hell of a time, though." He grinned back.

"Wanna grab a bite after I bring the Old Man in, Babe?" He asked.

She laughed again. "You'll have ta' carry me, Sexy." Music to his ears.

He picked her up.

"I think I can handle that." His middle finger 'accidently' going into her pussy.

She kissed him and snuggled into his chest. "Oh, I know you can."

The two walking out the broken door into the large bar/town of bars, cracking jokes along the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hahahhahahah!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
